A Boy And the Girl Next Door
by Lanthanon
Summary: A short story about Amuro Ray and Frau Bow


I based this story from my, uh, imagination, and I only watched the MS Gundam 0079 movie version so I have no idea how Amuro a

I based this story from my, uh, imagination, and I only watched the MS Gundam 0079 movie version so I have no idea how Amuro and Frau's friendship was forged in the first place. Please be kind. The story is ANYTHING but romantic but hey, just read and I hope you'd like it!

*****

Thirteen-year-old Amuro Ray looked at the empty house for the umpteenth time. Normally this would have made him depressed and surly for the next week, or the week after that. Or the week after that week as well.

He found himself in this same house when his father, Tem Ray, a scientist of the Earth Federation, first brought him here as soon as the Research Center was established in Side 7. Without another word of encouragement (and even if he did Amuro didn't bother to notice), the older man left his son standing alone in the abandoned living room.

Amuro's relationship with his father had not been very smooth ever since the scientist took the assignment over the "V Project"a few years ago. Even now, his father would spend the evening raving about the Federation's sudden boost of advance technological accomplishments in the rare times they shared dinner together. Amuro loved machinery as much as his father did, but every now and then he wished his father wouldn't talk so much about it. It made him feel small. Insignificant.

"Ummmm…." A small voice called out from outside that Amuro realized that he had been standing in the living room for a longer period of time. "Is anyone there?" When Amuro looked over his shoulder, he saw a young girl around his age with freckles and red hair standing at the door. She seemed to be brandishing a broom in her hands, as if she was going to hit it at someone….

"I hope you're not planning to use THAT on me," Amuro said sarcastically. "Besides, I'm not a burglar: this is my house." He added that line instinctively, wondering why he said that. 

"AH! Gomen!" The girl yelped, hiding her "weapon" behind her back, reddening. "It's just that I thought…" she stopped before she blurted "…you were a burglar." She was a bit surprised to find him though, since this particular house was usually reserve for Federation officers. Also that boy was familiar….

"Oh, I have forgotten my manners," the girl tried to hide her nervousness with a laugh. "I didn't tell you my name, have I? My name's Frau. Frau Bow. If you're staying here then I live practically next door to yours."

"My name's Amuro Ray." Came the short reply. Amuro was uncomfortable with this seemingly cheerful individual, and she sort of irked him especially when she was looking thoughtfully at him like she was doing now.

Frau knew that she did saw him somewhere before. And then her memory clicked.

*FLASHBACK*

And now it comes to this. Thanks to the uneven political intrigue sown on the populace, ever since the Principality of Zeon was established, the Federation decided to create military facilities in Side 7. Jobs and opportunities were offered, of course, but also the fear that this project will soon draw Zeon eyes. An attention the people of Side 7 did not want.

Which led to the strikes the local made in an attempt to close down the said buildings. Frau was with her grandfather that time, when the Federation soldiers failed to keep the mob under control, and she found herself crushed between the soldiers and civilians, her grandfather nowhere in sight. She was frightened, but gained her wits enough to crawl away from the mob, praying that she wouldn't be crushed to death. Almost immediately she sent her prayer, a strong hand helped her to stand on her feet, and when she looked up she saw the boy was trying to tell her something, but was drown in the noise. Eventually, the boy's companion, who turned out to be his father, came to their side and pulled them away from the confusion. Frau found herself in an open area, but when she turned to thank her rescuers, she saw them walking away, with the father urging his son to hurry up.

"Amuro. We've got to hurry." She heard him say. And she never saw them again.

Until now.

*END*

"You were the one who saved my life that time." Frau said almost happily at the confused Amuro. 

"What?" 

"I tried to look for you after the whole fiasco in the military facilities because I wanted to thank you. I didn't realize…" Amuro was taken aback by Frau's recognition and the way she looked at him, almost as if in admiration. He also remembered where he saw her face before. And that unpleasant circumstances that led to their meeting.

"Look, I didn't save you. My dad did, so thank him." Amuro replied.

"But I did," Frau answered. "He came to our house a few weeks ago, asking if we can look out after you." As Amuro looked at the girl in disbelief she added. "That's right, I came to ask you if you can have dinner with us. But the house was dark, and you were inside doing nothing. I jumped at the wrong conclusion and…"

"Don't do me any favors, I'm not hungry," Amuro said in an effort to get rid of her….but at the same time he uttered those words his stomach rumbled. He tried to look dignified but failed, as Frau began to laugh.

Her laughter was short-lived, though, as her own stomach rumbled. Frau gave a sour face "I haven't been eating since lunch!" she moaned. 

Amuro stared at her. And Frau stared back. And they began to laugh: both with and at each other. And for the first time, there was a sense of life in that abandoned house. 

From thereon Amuro Ray and Frau Bow became the best of friends. And somehow, it had became stronger. Frau would always visit Amuro's home everyday and always reminds him to clean his room and eat his meals. Amuro eventually gave Frau Haro, one of his inventions, as a birthday present. Even during and after the One Year War, their friendship had thrived. And even after they both led their separate lives, they would still recall fondly at each other. The boy and the girl next door. 


End file.
